2014.05.02 - Demands and Bravado
Ursa has been openly searching for a way to reach Darkseid, doing some research and trying to fly higher into space for sweeps. But then out of the blue, a portal opens by her vicinity, and without hesitation she flies right through. As a Kryptonian, she is too logic driven to think it a coincidence. Darkseid knows she's been looking, and likely offered an audience, which suits her just fine. She's not scared of any traps. It doesn't take too much overt seeking to find such an offer granted. A brilliant white portal of concentric circles high above the earth, showing what seems to be a room of fire and metal. It truly takes bravery to accept such an offer whole-heartedly, especially if Ursa has any idea the man she is dealing with. In a strange flux the Kryptonian would find herself in a grandiose throneroom; a huge structure of hard metal that stretches up in jagged lines, similar to a gothic cathedral. A broad pathway is flanked by huge columns, stretching behind for a few hundred meters to closed double doors. Slender windows show a twisted landscape, and great heat and light roar from beneath, some manner of furnace. And sitting at the end, not far from Ursa, is the massive form of Darkseid. His throne is huge, seeming hammered out of twisted metal with no true beauty to it. He has a slouch, elbow resting on a twisted edge of his makeshift seat, side of his head leaning upon a closed fist. Crimson eyes take Ursa in with a listless curiosity. "You wished to see me... Kryptonian?" The latter seems to draw some flicker of interest. "I was not aware Earth was this infested with your kind. I believe there are at least a half-dozen, and at least one half-breed..." Behind Ursa, the great portal roars closed with a heavy BOOM. Ursa looks about with disdain when she notes the majestic throne room, so reminiscent of the affluence of the Council Hall of the Science Council of Krypton. For her the association is ever engraved to corruption, weakness, and undeserved power. But each with their own experiences. But the person sitting on the towering throne is one that is hard to ignore, for his physique and presence alone is quite impressive. "You are the one who made the Earth's so called Superman disappear, are you not?" Ursa asks without a hint of fear anywhere in her voice, she is a rare breed who would sacrifice everything for what she believed and she had paid a rich price in the past. Many would break at the living death she was assigned in the Phantom Zone, but she managed to survive with her mind in tact. Fear for her is an ally, a tool to use, and she knows it too well to allow it any hold of her. "Yes. So I have, Darkseid, and as you know me a Kryptonian, what then are you?" Her question is one born of fascination, she truly never seen anything quite like Darkseid's broadcast display of what he did to Superman. Ursa doesn't look back at the booming sound of the portal's closing, she's trapped here and she knows it, there's no need to look back. "I only know of three, I would be pleased to learn of more...but then it seems you have a problem with Kryptonians. I don't take kindly to that...I sought you to demand you cease offensive against the people of Krypton. The Earth and it's inhabitants are not our concern, do with them as you will, but you do not harm our people." It takes a great will and confidence to look upon Darkseid without any reaction, close enough to feel the presence and power within his granite form. "I attempted to, yes." is admitted readily, the titan shifting up to a proper sit. Although what comes next causes a slow grin to flow across Darkseid's features. "You... demand?" A laugh leaves him, sounding somehow alien within these halls, echoed and warped to a cacophony unnatural. "You wish to know what I am?" Darkseid pushes to his feet, and opens his arms. "I am a God." Surprisingly, there is no hubris or delusion here. In fact, it's not stated with much in the way of emphasis. "But you are correct on one account. I have no particular interest in Kryptonians. Their presence on Earth is incidental, nothing more. But. An offensive, you say?" Heavy fingers scratch beneath Darkseid's chin. "Do you wish to know what happened with this Man of Steel? To punish him in the past, I stole his father. And I offered him back, were he to forever shed the mantle and life of Superman. And yet, he spat in my face. Betrayed his word and promise. And now seeks to reclaim what he willingly gave, with the gall to not even retract the deal. Like a spoiled child, he wishes to lose nothing and keep everything, rallied by the spirits of those he selfishly abandoned. I will not allow this. Kal-El has crossed a line, and will be put back into his place..." Ursa is well ware of the power of Darkseid, if not it's full potential, at least to the extent he showed in his very public display with Superman. She is just a different breed, in her own right. Dealing with her is quite unlike dealing with any other mortal. She keeps her black eyes set directly on Darkseid's form, unflinching, but she retains her distance and doesn't approach to the point she'll be forced to crane her neck or fly to look him in the eyes. "I demand. I don't deal with vague suggestions, I always conduct with certainty. I do not like it when you show these humans that Kryptonians are vulnerable. It's enough they have one measly Iron Patriot. Make no mistake, I shall be rid of him. But if there are armies of them? Why would you empower such a weak and worthless species?" Some anger starts to seep into Ursa's to this point very controlled voice. When Darkseid outright introduces himself as god, Ursa looks quite skeptical, arching a brow as she comments, "I understand power, Darkseid, and I understand weak minds. Gods is how the weak minds interpret power beyond their comprehension. Do not patronize me with such empty designations." Ursa crosses her arms and tilts her head while studying Darkseid's mighty form, disappointed that he would speak to her as one does a child when she's come for a serious exchange. But then Darkseid speaks words that Ursa could not imagine she'd ever hear. "You!?" She sounds astounded, "you command control of time travelling technology? You have intervened with Jor-El!?" When she speaks the name Jor-El, Ursa's voice becomes dark and venomous, sounding like the strike of a weapon rather than words. "I was unaware of such dealings, and am not surprised the son of Jor-El would betray his word, he is without honor just as his weakling of a father." She considers for a moment, and then takes to the air, flying just high enough to look at Darkseid from eye level. "If he broke his word, your deal is forefit. Let me kill Jor-El...that should be a right lesson for him." This actually causes Darkseid to look very thoroughly confused. A hand is held up, however, giving a slow shake of his head. "Interesting. Jor-El? That must be the name of his biological father. No. I speak of Johnathan Kent, the elder man who adopted him when he crashed upon Earth." But a smile remains on his lips, all the same. "Does that not make it worse? That the Man of Steel would abandon the blessed blood and strength of Kryptonians, due to affection for a human? One of whom he has no relation?" Although it's true that Darkseid has been speaking down to Ursa, such is the nature of his own being. He has never acknowledged another to stand at his level. "Although I did not use the moniker of 'God' of my own delight. No. In truth, I am from a race called the New Gods. Within this dimension you stand lies closest to the Source, a cosmic power that is capable of creating anything in this universe. Through such proximity, those born here recieve great strength and immortality. I suppose you could call me as much a God as the Asgardians who visit Earth. Superior beings who are vastly more powerful... you, I believe, understand this concept perfectly. You are the same to any human." But a few idle steps take Darkseid down to the ground level, facing Ursa some distance off. "But I will say a simple warning. You cannot demand anything of me. Were any being born of Apokolips to speak such words, they would know an existence that wrought them to beg for death, to the ends of eternity. And indeed, were most any being to have such audacity, facing me alone in the throne of my greatest power, I would be tempted to do the same." But no hostility brews from the God of Evil. "Yet you intrigue me. Fear has no power over you... yes. I see it true. Were that not the case, your tone would never be so bold before me. Where did you gain such a trait? From your ancient planet? Living on Earth, amidst the insects and vermin...?" You paged Superman with 'Hey, didn't realize you were online, basically: Darkseid just gave the name of your Earth dad to Ursa. Are you cool with it? Or do you want it changed to Joe Schmoe Human Person Thing?' Superman pages: That's fine. If he gave it he gave it. I'm not finicky about secret identities. If other people give them up that's just RP. :) "Yes, Jor-El," Ursa again speaks with a level of hatred that would consume a wolrd if it ever happened to become embodied, "you do have his father, don't you?" She sounds irate at the feeling she's being toyed with, until Darkseid mentions a Jonathan Kent, someone she was never even knew existed. "Jonathan Kent? Who is that? He has nothing at all to do with Kal-El." Then as Darkseid explains that Superman was adopted on Earth by a human, Ursa has a look of disgust about her, "so that's why he's so pathetic...he was raised as a human, weak and unassertive." Ursa does seem satisfied when Darkseid acknowledges her view of the term 'God' and at least gives her that level of respect, acknowledging she had seen through the veil of awe that seem to cause human hearts to tremble. "Indeed," she concurs with Darkseid's argument. When Darkseid explains to Ursa what would have befell her if her words were perceived as petulant, rather than taken with the understanding that she truly does not fear him, she seems to calm her anger a great deal. Finally, she is respected for what she is rather than patronized for being any one of the beings the humans take for heroes or metas. She considers the request, and perhaps persuaded by the esteem Darkseid indirectly gives her, she nods. "Very well. I was shaped on the planet Krypton, by men who look down on women and seek to block all advancements from them. Men who would take power regardless if deserved or not. Men who were too weak and frightened to take necessary action when there was but one course that would lead to survival. I would not stand for it, I paid them all they deserved in full. They feared me, they hunted me, and they all died in agony." She looks as if she cherishes memories of some vanquished foes, but that brooding pause does suggest the turning point, as she proceeds. "That all changed with Jor-El, a man who choose to betray those who would save a planet to doom it forever. A man who despite this choice did save his own son and no other. I will not speak of the penalty I had to endure after his betrayal lead to my capture, but I will say this. Whatever it is the denizens of this world fear worse then death. That which you eluded to before. I have suffered worse and survived." She stops at that point, no need to add further words. She deems Darkseid as a worthy warrior, for his keen awareness alone, so despite the grandiose display she so despises, she expects he will know full well why she does not fear him and was able to face him as she did. "Suffered worse?" Darkseid states this, with curiosity. "I would not be so sure. I certainly believe whatever you experienced stressed your mind to the limit, and like fine steel in a forge, it wrought you into the being I see before me. But there may be a fate worse. Imagine living ten lives. A thousand. A hundred thousand. An endless, cyclical repetition, with your full, dim knowledge that it is some terrible dream you cannot wake up from. Growing old and dying again and again, experiencing lives progressively more terrible, but always knowing it was meaningless. Always knowing you would die. And always knowing it would happen again, worse than before. Brief moments of terrified lucidity in a nightmare that never ends." This is spoken of almost with affection. "Such is my greatest punishment. The Omega Sanction. To banish someone within a pocket of hyperspace, beyond time, beyond contact, where an eternity passes in a second. This is the fear that makes death a mercy in Apokolips. From time to time, those who disappoint me, I baptize in the Sanction, and bring them back for all to see, broken in ways one cannot fathom." Almost idly, Darkseid moves to march his way back to the throne, and settle upon it. "I refuse to not punish any Kryptonian who stands against me. Who defies me. Or who attacks me. But I have no intention of killing them. Not even Superman. Had that been my wish, I could have crushed him after taking what was mine. So far, there have been four I have broken beneath my heel. Kon-El. Kara Zor-El. A hybrid boy named Jon-El. And a child... I believe he was called... Lor-Zod...?" The latter seems an idle afterthought, struggled to remember. Ursa nods once when Darkseid questions her claim to have suffered worse. Even as she hears Darkseid's description of what he takes to be worse then what she suffered, she seems to remain unflinching, "what you describe is better than what I suffered," she further emphasizes her point before concluding with, "I am familiar with eternity passing in seconds. The suffering you describe is dynamic, mine was a static one." Ursa seems about ready to depart, taking it for granted it seems that Darkseid would grant it, but as she opens her mouth to speak, she pauses when he lists the names of Kryptonians he has crushed. She is at a disadvantage trapped in his realm at his whim, now is not the time to go on the offensive. But more importantly, there's a bright side, Lor-Zod dared face this fearsome being. He wasn't a total embarrassment after all. The thoughts about her head take about a split second, attack Darkseid for crushing her son as he put it, or avoid a pointless potential death, and carry on till she knows more. "Darkseid," she eventually talks after her quick deliberation, "as Superman broke a deal with you, betrayed as is the way of his father, I have no qualms about your attack on his person. I would like to know why you have struck against those other Kryptonians you named. If it was all deserved, I am satisfied and will take my leave, so long as you're content not to fight when there's no reason for it." "Interesting, indeed. So you endured the torture of eternity, and emerged? Fascinating. Whether Hell is loneliness or torture... you might be the closest one I have seen to knowing that answer." Settled comfortably upon his throne, fingers interlace before his chin. "Kara Zor-El assaulted me in defense of Superman. She struck first. She survived, although broken. Jon-El was simply a game of mine, I admit. Turning him against the House of El. But I have finished with that play. The last... Lor-Zod." This seems to get a few moment's attention. "He was present in Superman's fortress. When he sensed my full power, he flew at me without restraint, and attacked me head on. I struck him with little restraint. But he survived. Such is testament to the child... both to face a battle he cannot win, and to survive my wrath thereafter. I did not mean to kill him... but neither did I try to avoid it." Idly, a slender box is pulled out. A white portal begins to coalesce in the air. "You interest me. A Kryptonian who knows the proper way to use her strength. One without fear. And is comfortable standing above. I can offer you something perhaps no other could. If you wanted to kill Jor-El, I could grant it. It would change nothing in this reality, no... but you could feel his neck snap between your fingers again, and again, until you gain some twisted satisfaction..." The Boom Tube finishes opening, revealing the lower orbit of Earth. "There is no reason for us to be enemies. If you truly care nothing for the humans of Earth... our agendas might be much more compatible than you think." Ursa listens to Darkseid intently, looking to see if she can remain satisfied with every Kryptonian he attacked. Kara sounds a fool, a girl unaware of her own capabilities, Kon-El is one has yet to meet but bearing that house name she couldn't honestly care any less. It is Lor-Zod that intrigued her the most to hear about, and what she hears puts a somewhat disturbing smile on her face. Perhaps not by Darkseid's standards, but a human would sure find it unnerving and ominous. "Then I see no reason to hold a further grudge, but I will note that I care for me and mine, I did not approve of your broadcast of Superman's defeat though I can understand it having heard what you had to say." She nods at Darkseid's assessment of her, and seem for a moment perhaps a bit tempted at the idea of breaking apart Jor-El. That experience could be delicious, but at the same time, would it not be a lie? She has to think of it more carefully. "We shall see where our paths lead, but we do not depart as enemies. Farewell, Darkseid of the New Gods," Ursa speaks a formal parting as she flies into the portal so gneerously opened for her to return to Earth. Category:Log